Travis "The Pastor" McMullen
Travis "The Pastor" McMullen (born August 2223-December 2304) Was the President of Barmenistan from 2286-2289, and Emperor of Barmenistan from 2289-2304. He was the founder of the Barmenistan Traviscist Party, later known simply as the Traviscist Party. Background Travis McMullen was born August 2223 in Seadam, Barmenistan. His father, Robert McMullen, was a priest in the local chapter of the Barmenian Catholic Church. His mother, Tabatha McMullen, was a house wife. Not much is known about McMullen's early life. Something caused him to run away from home, and spend many years wandering the Barmenistan countryside. The people he met and the things he saw formed the basis for his political views. At age 23, he traveled to Kathura. The capital was where he wanted to be, he had powerful ambitions. He spent his time captivating student audiences on the campus of the University of Kathura. Academic Career He was enrolled in school shortly, before departing from his childhood home. After that, he never found much use for the country's education system. He preferred to learn from the people and their conventional wisdom. He never held any degrees or had any diplomas. Politcal Career McMullen realized that he had very good oratory skills while bumming around the University of Kathura. His daily philosophical "sermons" gained him many supporters in the student population. He was strongly anti-religious, and ironically took the title "Pastor". In this time, he met a man with very similar ideas, Slap Eazren McGillicutty. (Nicknamed Slappy) Slap became Travis' right hand man, and later went on to be the second in command of the Traviscist party, and the head of the government during the Traviscist reign in Barmenistan) Travis convinced some of his richer followers to finance the founding of the Traviscist party. Many of his followers later went on to hold positions in the party, and the Traviscist-run Barmenistan government. Using his small, but loyal college student fan base, and his oratory skills, he successfully campaigned to become one of the representatives of Arakhim in the Barmenian congress. From this position, he had a wider audience to address, and quickly gained more supporters. A few years later, Slap also successfully gained a congress seat. With these two motivated men, the party reached the highest membership in it's history. The party got A majority number of seats in the Barmenian House of Representatives in 2286, and eventually installed Traviscists into many government positions. Travis made himself the President, (As the Barmenian Head of State was called at that time) and later changed the name of office to "Emperor" (Which, as of today, is called Pntak’o) Religion Travis founded the religion of Traviscism. This religious organization was extended to cover a political party, an ideology, and a philosophical view. How it applies to all these definitions are based solely on the opinions of the leader. The belief structure revolved around Travis worship and servitude. He made claims that he was a god. Most dismissed this as humor, but he was completely serious in believing that he was a deity. This is one of the reasons some historians dismiss him as insane. This belief is referenced in the name of his great-great grandson, God McMullen. Family Life Travis met his future wife in 2268. He married Elvira Javice. They had two kids, Travis "The Pastor" McMullen II and Tabath McMullen. This generation lead to three more generations of the McMullen family. Travis IV and Rebecca Albertson are the parents of the latest generation of McMullens: Travis "The Pastor" McMullen V, Core McMullen, and God McMullen. The fifth generation has renewed the Traviscist party, and hopes to re-gain control of Barmenistan and restore English as the only official language. Death "The Pastor" died in December of 2304, of a heart attack. Travis II ran Barmenistan until the party fell out of power. Legacy The Pastor has made the people realize that unconventional leaders can lead to unconventional changes. The Neo-Traviscists on the University of Kathura campus walk around wearing shirts with his face, but most people think that this is another excercise in irony, ironically wearing the shirts of one of the most ironic figures in Barmenian history. It is unknown if these Neo-Traviscists actually support the Traviscist party, or if it's just the latest fad. The Traviscist camp denies association with them. Quotes "If you're rushing to get somewhere, you won't get anywhere." (This was the Barmenian motto during the Traviscist reign) "I'm not a dictator, I just know what is best for the people." "Don't get into a fire breathing contest with a dragon." Category:Barmenistan